To a aveners is one goal
by sakura27
Summary: Sasuke meets a girl who wants to kill Itatchi like him. He wants to work together with her but she thinks their rivals can they ever give along well training


Nooooooo mom dad wake up wake up every one you killed my village die uh thud. Yesstrerday Itachi killed his clan but left 2 sevivers Sasuke and his 11 month old baby sister Kia Uchiha. Sasuke was left to raise her on his one. 2 days later kounha sent out a team to the village hidden in the crystal's to search for of anther massacre by Itachi to search for servicers said a tall man. Uh I -I am all alone 10 year old Rinakon Siayoki saw a black haired man you killed every one in my life I'll kill you she yelled he punch her In the gut and she fell unconscious. Huh a search party there on to me and he escaped. A tall sliver haired man walked over to her are you ok the tall man asked is anyone else alive. No I'm the only one lifts Rinakon said ok come with me and the rest of the rescue party to konaha.

**Konaha**

Welcome Kakashi thank you I will be heading over to the hokage office but first I have to take this girl over to the hospital she was the only survivor of the village hidden in the crystals massacre by none other than Itachi Uchiha. So he has moved on to another village to massacre more people? Yes but just as we got there he escaped. So before I head over to the hokage's office I have to take this girl to the hospital. A few minutes later Kakashi and Rinakon got to the hospital aren't in the leave you here for a while but first I have taken of the nurse some information then you can introduce yourself and give it to them information about you is that all right with you that the whole man said. Okay I guess okay I'll be back in 30 minutes to an hour. A young looking nurse came up to Kakashi and asked who is this little girl. Her name is Rinakon she's the only survivor of the crystal village massacre take care of her okay. All right all ask her some information about her and audit will have a doctor look at her. Could all be at the hokage's office I will be back to check on her. All right good by Kakashi she said she didn't turn to the little girl so your name is Rinakon I need to know your age and your birthday with the year you were born. All right my neat and is Rinakon I am 10 years old and my purse and he is June 29, 1999. Okay and you are from the village he did in the crystals Yes ma'am alright I'll call a doctor to see you and to see what is wrong in treat you you might have day and night okay. After examining her and treating her wounds he decided he wanted to keep her overnight in the hospital for surveillance and tests because her wounds were pretty bad and there seemed to be some head trauma when Kakashi came back to check on her maid told him that she would have to spend the night Kakashi also thought it was a good idea plus since the girls had lost her village he decided to adopt her her new legal name was Rinakon Hatake. Because current situation was similar to Sasuke and his baby sister they put her in the same room in the pediatric ward besides they were both 10 years old.

**In the room at the hospital**

the next morning Sasuke had woken up one minute before Rinakon the minute she woke up she saw the face of a young boy looking down at her her first response was to tense up in the and yell him I see you have cut your hair and used but didn't should sue to make you look younger what's the big idea with watering up my whole village all kill you for that just then un-nurse ran in and calmed her down tap delay has also been through the same thing he went through this older brother killed is clan so don't confuse him with Itatchi ok. All right sorry about that you just looked the same as the tall black haired man with the ponytail surprised to hear that plus what the nurse had just said about the fact that Itatchi had else who killed her entire village Sasuke was stunned to hear this his thoughts were all my god my brother killed the entire your village she lived in then he heard muttering under her breath all kill that man all kill that man all kill that man she kept repeating herself all of a sudden softies spoke up so so that's same man who was slaughtered my clan mass occurred to your village to I want revenge to it all began if you kill that man first. I then let's make a bet whoever kills that man first woe woe stop right there the same man killed your whole village so let's train to gather and work to gather to get revenge on him the she nodded and said okay it's a deal but I don't trust you after all you look like him and you are related to him so I will not trust you straight away all right he said that afternoon at 1 p.m. Kakashi came to pick his new daughter up he told her that he had adopted her and that he would call to train her but she had to enter the Academy first coincidently they graduated in the same class as each other at age 12 or squad 7 was announced the teacher added that in addition to squad 7 she would else will be on the same squad because while her in team seven sat and waited for their new instructor sakura was telling the rebuild not to play a stupid prank saw Sasuke and the Rinakon were talking about how they'd get revenge on that one man suddenly Kakashi came through the door Dad said Rinakon said aww I see you two have met and I bet you're both plotting revenge on that man who killed your families. Did you arrange for us to be on the same team Dad of course I knew you and him would get along you booth have the same goal so why don't you train together on the same team okay. Yahh I did just don't get in my way they yelled at each other hearing this Sakura was surprised as well as Naruto while they seemed to get along I guess she's got you beat can Naruto said she just bonked him on the head. We are stuck with two idiots they said at the same time again. You two would get along the Kakashi they both sent Kakashi a death glare it's like they're almost twins sakura said.


End file.
